


OG Song-fic IDK You Yet

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Batfamily Loves [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Get Together, Pre-Relationship, Song fic, first song fic, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: song fic IDK You Yet for Jason Todd and Lana Grayson
Relationships: Lana Grayson/Jason Todd, Original Female Character/Jason Todd
Series: Batfamily Loves [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585192
Kudos: 6





	OG Song-fic IDK You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is based on my new fav song, IDK You Yet, introduced to me by my lovely friend Shy. So ya, my very first song fic n it’s this!! This is for Jason/Lana, i hope u guys enjoy it!!

Lana sighed as she looked at the ground. Alya was standing in front of her with a worried look. “Lana, please, tell me what’s going on. You freeze up anytime Steve calls or texts you,” she asked crouching down and putting her hand on Lana’s knee. A sigh left Lana.

_ How can you miss someone you've never met? _

_ 'Cause I need you now but I don't know you yet _

“He uh-he puts me down a lot. Forces me to do what he wants. It just, besides him, not many people talk to me at school” she mumbled and Alya gasped. She reached up and took Lana’s shoulders into her grip.   
“Lana, he is abusing you, emotionally and mentally. You can’t stay in this relationship, you need to leave it,” Alya said and Lana nodded slowly.   
“I know, but I don’t know if I can,” she said and Alya gave her a comforting smile.   
“I know you can. I believe in you. You need to do it now. I’ll come with you if you want,” Alya suggested and Lana gave her a weak smile at that.   
“Really? That would be great,” she replied and Alya nodding straightening out and Lana stood up. With that, they made their way out to find Steve.

_ But can you find me soon because I'm in my head? _

_ Yeah, I need you now but I don't know you yet _

Red Hood and Nightwing were on patrol together tonight. Its been a slow night.

And it was only 9 pm.

_ 'Cause lately it's been hard _

“Hold on,” Alya said opening her phone and accepting the call and talking. With a groan, she hung up and looked sorry. “I’m so sorry, Lana. the precinct needs me. An officer messed up,” she said and Lana nodded.

“Alright. Go do your thing, Als. I’ll be alright,” she said and Alya pulled her into a hug before running off.   
“Don’t hesitate. Break it off with him!” she yelled before disappearing around the corner.

_ They're sellin' me for parts _

_ And I don't wanna be modern art _

Red Hood and Nightwing sighed as they watched and listened to an argument happening between a couple.

“I’ve had it, Steve! You can’t control me anymore! I won’t let you!” she shouted pushing the now identified Steve away from her.

“We’re not over until I saw we are, Lana. You are mine. No one will want you, you pathetic girl. I bet your idiotic sister told you this, huh?” he asked and Lana growled at him.

“Alya is the best person in this whole city. You have no right to call her that!”

“I’ll call her what I want, sweetheart. It’s not like you can do anything about it,” he spat out pushing Lana against the wall and raising his hand to either slap or punch Lana. But before he could, Lana ducked down and the two vigilantes jumped down and grabbed his arm.

_ But I only got half a heart to give to you _

“The lady said it over,” Red Hood growled out as Nightwing, the normally cheerful guy glared at Steve. He insulted his partner at the precinct and thought he could control her little sister. He was not going to let that happen.

“I suggest you walk away,” Nightwing suggested and Steve growled.

_ How can you miss someone you've never seen? _

_ Oh, tell me are your eyes brown, blue, or green? _

Steve started to attack but Red Hood stopped him with ease and Nightwing zip-tied him to the light light pole and called it in to the police.

“Are you ok, Miss?” Red Hood asked and Lana gave a small nod.

_ And do you like it with sugar and cream? _

_ Or do you take it straight, oh, just like me? _

“Y-yeah. I am now. Thank you for helping me,” she said.

“It was no problem., Miss. Would you like an escort home?” he asked and she nodded.

“Yes, please,” she replied and Red Hood held his arm out and Lana placed her hand in his elbow and the two walked off with Nightwing staying by Steve.

_ Yeah, lately it's been hard _

Jason hummed in thought as he walked toward the entrance to WE. He and Bruce had a good talk about the place he would donate to next, a women’s shelter.

Lana walked into WE hoping that her internship as a secretary would go well. She looked down at the piece of paper that held her boss’s name as she went through the revolving door.

_ They're sellin' me for parts _

Lana yelped as she ran into someone. Jason grunted and looked ready to yell when he saw who ran into him. “Oh, are you alright?” he asked and Lana nodded

“I am. I’m so sorry for running into you, sir,” Lana said as Jason helped her up and she picked up her paper.

“No need to call me sir. Names Jason Todd,” he introduced holding his hand out and Lana took it in hers.

“Lana Grayson. Wait, your Jason Todd?” she asked and he nodded, wondering what she would say. “I’m your intern!”

_ And I don't wanna be modern art _

“Oh, I didn’t know I was getting an intern,” he replied and she held out the paper to him and he sighed when he read it.

**Congratulations Lana Grayson,**

**Your request for an internship at Wayne Enterprise has been accepted. Report to Jason Todd-Wayne as you’ll be his secretary for the duration of your internship here. I hope you enjoy your time here and learn a lot.**

**Co-CEO**

**Timothy Drake-Wayne**

“Good to meet you. I don’t know how much you’ll learn interning me thou since I’m not exactly a worker here,” he explained and Lana nodded understanding.

“Well, I’m sure you can teach me some things about looking into different charities to make sure they’re legit or dealing with people,” she suggested taking the paper and stuffing it into her pocket. Jason smirked at that.

“True. Well, come on then, I have some things to teach you then,” he said heading out and Lana followed after him.

_ But I only got half a heart to give to you _

_ And I hope it's enough _

It’s been years since they first meet during her first year of college. But they’ve run into each other since then. “Lana!” The shout brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up and around, trying to see who yelled. In front of her, some distance away was a familiar face. A gasp left her as her hands covered her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes.

_ How can you miss someone you've never met? _

Jason watched as Lana covered her mouth with a gasp. “Xan!” she cried out. The two ran to each other and the boy lifted her up with a cry. They hugged each other tightly as they cried. Damian was next to them smiling happily.

_ 'Cause I need you now but I don't know you yet _

“I can’t believe your here!” Lana shouted, it was muffled but Xan and Damian heard it clearly.

“I can’t believe it either. Damian, he rescued me.....he got me out of there,” he explained and Lana let go and turned to Damian and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you!” she whispered pulling back giving him a smile. He was stiff but nodded at her thanks. The two walked off to head home and catch up.

_ But can you find me soon because I'm in my head? _

Jason looked blankly at the pages in front of him.

“What did Mr. Darcy do?” Damian asked with a smirk when he came across Jason staring at his copy of Pride and Prejudice. They had gotten it for his birthday years ago and it was well worn with love.

“Nothing yet. Who was that you were with?” Jason asked and Damian thought about it while he sat down across from him.

“Xan? I rescued him from my mother,” he started and Jason sucked in a breath at that. “Yes. Her. He’s Lana’s younger brother, taken from her and her sister 8 years ago. Is that what’s bothering you, Jason?”

_ Yeah, I need you now but I don't know you yet _

“So, you’re willing to help me with my essay?” Lana asked hopefully and Jason smirked. “Cause that would be great. I did an internship there years ago and I don’t remember much from it.”   
“Of course I’m sure. I also get a coffee from it,” he replied easily holding his arm out to her who smiled shyly.

“Thank you. You.....remind me of someone. I’m not sure who though, but from a person from my past,” she said and Jason gave a shrug. He knew exactly what she meant, him helping her as Red Hood and that internship she had with him.

“I get that a lot,” he said instead and she nodded.

_ I need you now but I don't know you yet _

“I got a 96! Thank you, Jason!” Lana shouted as she hugged him tightly and Jason smiled happily.

“Great job! You deserve the 96,” he answered as she pulled away and tucked some hair behind her ear with a shrug.

“I only did so good thanks to you helping me understand what WE does,” she said shyly and he shook his head.   
“Nonsense, I was just refreshing your memory. You did everything else on your own,” he answered decisively.

_ I need you now but I don't know you yet _

Lana blushed happily as she and Jason left the small cafe his friends owned. They were in the cafe smirking happily inside as the two blushed. “D-does he really mean that?” she stuttered out. And Jason looked at the ground with a blush himself.

“Y-yeah. I-do really like you,” Jason muttered and her smile was shy as she looked over at him.   
“I-I really like you too,” she muttered and after a moment he beamed at her.

“Really?” he asked and she nodded. “H-how about a real date? This Friday?” he asked and she nodded.

“S-sounds good!” she answered and he smiled happily at that.

_ I need you now but I don't know you yet _

“You are the best thing to happen to me, Lana Grayson. When you first came into my life all that time ago needing help, I knew that there could be something great between us. Would you please accept this promise ring?” Jason asked holding out a blue-silver ring with ivy detailing. Lana gasped, a hand covering her mouth as their friends and family stood back in shock and silence as the scene unfolded.

She started nodding frantically. “Yes, I do! I accept!” she said happily and Jason practically beamed as he slid the ring onto her finger before picking her up and spinning her around kissing her. “You remembered the very first time we met?” she asked with a fond smile.

“Of course I do. The first day I met you, I saw the real you. A woman willing to defend the people she cares about,” he whispered and she smiled at that, pressing another kiss to his lips.

_ I need you now but I don't know you yet _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is!! I hope you enjoyed it. So it doesnt follow exactly what with them knowing each other, but it more follows the BEFORE they got together. But anyways, i do hope you enjoyed reading it!! Until next time!! -Love Willa<3<3<3


End file.
